Report 1639
Special Report #1639 Skillset: Kata Skill: Ootalangk Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: We are changing focus on monks from bleed/bruising to hemmoraging. Please report again with this in mind, as while it is not irrelevant, we do not feel this works in the proper direction. Problem: Currently, Ootalangk is a two-handed grapple that gives burst vessels depending on the target's bleed. The idea is, the more bleed the target currentl has, the more vessels it provides to the user, to snowball it and provide more vitals pressure. When in the planning phase, it was deemed to be strong enough to need a drawback - namely to cure bleed when using it (Currently: if Target >= 800 bleed, cure 600 bleed and give 2 burst vessels, if Target >= 350 bleed, cure 350 bleed and give 1 burst vessel. Else, nothing). However, as logs on the forums have showed, Nekotai flat bleed pressure is now low enough that the concerns are not really founded. The solution below makes it firmly a snowball ability more in-line with what is currently the Nekotai bleed pressure. Solution #1: Change the Ootalangk effects to this: if Target >= 800 bleed, give 3 burst vessels, if Target >= 350 bleed, give 2 burst vessels, if Target < 350 bleed, give 1 burst vessel. Solution #2: Change the Ootalangk effects to this: if Target >= 800 bleed, give 4 burst vessels, if Target >= 350 bleed, give 2 burst vessels, if Target < 350 bleed, no effect. Solution #3: In addition to either solution 1 or solution 2, increase ootalangk's stance requirement to center Player Comments: ---on 3/20 @ 14:18 writes: As you might imagine from my other comments I dislike the idea of building more bleeding (which bursts essentially are) based on the bleeding they already have. That said solution 1 looks okay in a solo context, the lack of a stance requirement (that I can see) makes me worry about spamming it base->killer in a group context where other folks are helping you with bleeding. ---on 3/21 @ 00:52 writes: Currently, Ootalangk already has a minimum stance requirement of only being usable at twist. I think it's just not added to the AB. I also think this is fine. But just in case it is not, I've added solution 3 based on your feedback. ---on 3/29 @ 04:57 writes: Apparently, ootalangk is currently limited to centre-and-higher stances. They just updated the AB, so solution 3 is already the case, anyway. ---on 4/18 @ 03:35 writes: It's worth noting that with hemorrhaging the bleed requirement can be guaranteed, meaning that at building 800 hemorrhaging that a monk can then spend center->surge delivering at least 3 bursts a balance. 800 hemorrhaging is fairly close to what most of the proposed instakill levels are at (around 1000-1250) so this may just be considered as an alternative kill route for nekotai but I think in that case that the numbers for the largest amount of vessels should be bumped up to match the kill level of hemorrhaging since it's now much easier (although much slower) to reach these bleeding levels. ---on 4/18 @ 04:04 writes: Solution 1 is fine.